Cat House
Cat House is the 18th episode of the fifth season and the 106th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper and Leo are having marital problems. Phoebe arranged an appointment with a marriage counselor. He wants to talk with them about their marriage, by talking about their memories. Piper casts a spell to 'relive' the memories, but the spell traps Phoebe, Paige and a warlock in their memories. Phoebe and Paige are trying to protect themselves and Kit against the warlock and to find out what happened to them. Cast 5x18Phoebe.JPG|Phoebe Halliwell 5x18Paige.JPG|Paige Matthews 5x18Piper.JPG|Piper Halliwell 5x18Leo.JPG|Leo Wyatt 5x18Katrina.JPG|Katrina 5x19FamiliarHunter.JPG|Familiar Hunter 5x18MarriageCounselor.JPG|The Marriage Counselor Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *John Rubinstein as Dr. Berenson *Marita Geraghty as Katrina Appearing in Clip Footage *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *James Read as Victor Bennett *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *Una Damon as Dantalian Uncredited *Zachary Quinto as Familiar Hunter *Unknown actor as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Familiars :''Familiars are enchanted :creatures who follow and :guide new witches to protect :them while they learn the :Craft. While they are often :cats, other animals, like :dogs, rabbits, horses and :snakes can be familiars as :well. Familiars are naturally :attuned to the seasons :and phases of the moon and :can be helpful in teaching :the young witch a :heightened awareness :of her environment. 'Spells' ''Piper Halliwell's Memory Spell While talking to a marriage counselor, Piper cast this spell to be able to remember her memories very well. It caused Phoebe, Paige and a Warlock to be trapped inside the memories. :''Let the Truth be Told, :Let our Lives Unfold :So we can Relive our Memories, :and Stop being Enemies. 'Potions' *Paige makes Piper's potion to blind a warlock, stopping them from blinking. Piper made this potion for the first time in Muse to My Ears. 'Powers' *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by the Familiar Hunter. * Agility: '''Katrina, the human form of Kit, used this power to defend herself from the Familiar Hunter, demonstrated by her enhanced reflexes and a superhuman leap and spin through the air. *Molecular Combustion: Piper accidentally blew up the door to her room and parts of the walls around it. *Molecular Immobilization: Piper used it to freeze the marriage counselor (twice). *Molecular Inhibition' ''(flashback): Piper froze Dantalian's hand and Leo. *'Orbing: '''In a flashback, Paige tried to orb her and Phoebe, but it failed, since they were stuck in the memory of Piper and Leo. Later, they were able to do so. After Piper healed Leo, they orbed out of the attic ''(flashback). Leo also orbed out to go check with the Elders (flashback). *'Astral Projection' (flashback): In the flashback of Piper and Leo's wedding. Prue's astral form is seen riding on motorcycle. *'Healing '(flashback): Piper healed Leo. 5x18P1.png|The Familiar Hunter blinked in. 5x18P2.png|The Familiar Hunter blinked out. 5x18P3.png|The Familiar Hunter blinked in. 5x18P4.png|The Familiar Hunter blinked out. 5x18P5.png|The Familiar Hunter blinking in. 5x18P6.png|Piper accidentally blows up a wall in the Manor. 5x18P7.png|Piper freezing the marriage counselor. 5x18P8.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 5x18P9.png|Paige orbing out with Katrina. 5x18P10.png|Paige orbing in with Katrina. 5x18P11.png|Paige orbing in. 5x18P12.png|The Familiar Hunter blinking out. 5x18P13.png|Dantalina fading in. (memory) 5x18P14.png|Piper freezing Dantalian's hand. (memory) 5x18P15.png|Leo orbing in. (memory) 5x18P16.png|Dantalian fading out. (memory) 5x18P17.png|Piper freezing Leo. (memory) 5x18P18.png|Paige tries to orb out with Phoebe, but they're stuck in the memory. 5x18P19.png|The Familiar Hunter blinking in. 5x18P20.png|The Familiar Hunter blinking out. 5x18P21.png|Piper healing Leo. (memory) 5x18P22.png|Leo orbing out with Piper. (memory) 5x18P23.png|The Familiar Hunter blinking in. 5x18P24.png|The Familiar Hunter blinking out. 5x18P25.png|Leo orbing out. (memory) 5x18P26.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 5x18P27.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 5x18P28.png|The Familiar Hunter blinking out. 5x18P29.png|Piper freezing the marriage counselor. 5x18P30.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 5x18P31.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. The Familiar Hunter used it to scry for Katrina. Beings Magical Beings *'Kit/Katrina - '''the familiar of the Charmed Ones. She was hunted by the Familiar Hunter. *'Familiar Hunter -''' a warlock who was after killing familiars, to leave their witches defenseless and vulnerable to evil. Mortals *'Dr. Berenson - '''He talked with Piper and Leo about their marriage, by talking about their memories. He knew Phoebe, who scheduled the appointment for Piper and Leo. List of Flashback Episodes :(in chronological order)'' * The Fourth Sister '- Paige and Phoebe see how Piper and Phoebe are ''fighting over Leo. Paige notices Phoebe had a crush on him, finding this gross. *Bride and Gloom' - Paige and Phoebe see how past evil Phoebe and Piper threaten Dantalian who just got her hands on the Book of Shadows. When Leo orbs in, they see how Dantalian escapes and how Piper orders Phoebe to smash Leo. Paige says something about Phoebe being a blonde. * 'Just Harried' - Paige and Phoebe see Prue destroying Piper's wedding by joining TJ on his motorbike and riding away. The cake is destroyed and the wedding cake topper falls off. The warlock blinks in and steps on the wedding cake topper, changing history. *'Love Hurts' - Paige and Phoebe see how past Piper heals past Leo. After past Piper and Leo orb out, Phoebe and Paige figure out that the warlock is after Kit and that Kit was their Familiar. * 'The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts' - Paige and Phoebe see Piper and Leo's first kiss. * 'Once Upon a Time '- Paige and Phoebe see Piper yelling at the Elders outside of P3 in a spotlight. * 'Look Who's Barking' - Paige and Phoebe see dog Prue run after Kit. * 'A Knight to Remember' - Paige and Phoebe witness Leo's fight with a medieval guard, whilst past Piper and Phoebe are chained to a wall. * 'Pre-Witched' - Phoebe runs into the bathroom, just like past Phoebe did. Piper orders her to leave and Phoebe bumps into the wall, just like past Phoebe did as well. Piper also notes that Phoebe might've changed her hair (Phoebe had slightly longer light brown hair in the episode). * 'Coyote Piper' - Paige and Phoebe see Piper table dancing at P3, just before past Prue and Phoebe arrive. The background music in this episode is different to that of the original episode. * 'The Honeymoon's Over' - Paige and Phoebe hear Leo practice his proposal when he gets caught by Piper. 5x18FourthSister.JPG|The Fourth Sister 5x18Brideandgloom.JPG|Bride and Gloom 5x18JustHarried.JPG|Just Harried 5x18LoveHurts.JPG|Love Hurts 5x18TheTruth.jpg|The Truth Is Out There... And It Hurts 5x18OnceUpon.jpg|Once Upon A Time 5x18LookWho.jpg|Look Who's Barking 5x18AKnight.jpg|A Knight To Remember 5x18PreW.jpg|Pre-Witched 5x18CoyoteP.jpg|Coyote Piper 5x18TheHoneyMoon.jpg|The Honeymoon's Over Notes and Trivia * The title of the episode comes from the Russian fairy tale "Koshkin dom" ("Cat House"). * Although Prue's appearances are from archive footage of earlier episodes, and only her back was shown, this was the only episode to feature all four sisters. * Phoebe says to Paige that for a long time, she, along with Piper and Prue, didn't know that Kit was their familiar, until they battled the warlock-familiar Shadow in Pre-Witched. * Kit was previously referred to as "him" in Pre-Witched. Now Kit is shown as a female (She is called "she" in cat form, and her human form, Katrina, is female, as well.) * The disappearance of the bride and groom wedding cake topper foreshadows the break up of Piper and Leo in the next season. * Although Prue's back is shown in the wedding flashback, this is not Shannen Doherty. A stuntwoman filmed the original scene and the flashback was able to be used in this episode, because it did not violate Shannen's contract over using her likeness. * In the memory in which Piper heals Leo, Piper orbs away with Leo. This could be seen as a mistake, however, since this is a memory, it could be that Piper and Leo remembered it wrong. * Cole appears in a flashback during the memory of Piper and Leo's wedding, although he has a line which wasn't in the original version of the episode Just Harried. * The house that Katrina lives in, in this episode was used in Beverly Hills, 90210, a 90's teen soap show that Shannen Doherty starred in. * We find out in this episode that Piper was engaged to the warlock Jeremy. Previously it was only known that they dated. * This episode scored 4.2 million viewers. * The UK title for this episode is ''"Flashbacks" - in reference to the sisters taking a walk down memory lane, in a flashback style. *The warlock in this episode is portrayed by Zachary Quinto, best known for his role on Heroes as the main villain Sylar. In the show, Sylar kills other evolved humans in order to obtain their powers, similar to how the warlocks in Charmed kill witches to steal their active powers. Glitches * Paige's necklace is removed during the orbing scene. *In They're Everywhere, it is said that warlocks don't bleed. However, Katrina draws blood when she scratches the warlock's face in this episode. *In Just Harried after Prue's astral projection self ruined the wedding, Phoebe went and tried to calm Piper. When Phoebe was heading toward Piper, she stepped over Prue's body. In Cat House, the same thing happened except Phoebe didn't step over Prue's body when she was heading toward Piper. *In The Fourth Sister , Leo never calls Piper "Ms. Halliwell", and his line sounds significantly different than what is heard in this episode. *In Just Harried, the guy on the motorcycle said something different than the guy on the motorcycle in Cat House. Also the guy on the motorcycle in Cat House voice is deeper than the one in Just Harried. *In the memory in which Phoebe and Piper track Dantalian down, Paige says: "Evil? You were blonde!". This should not surprise her, considering the fact that when she meets Phoebe for the first time, Phoebe was actually blonde. *Phoebe claims to be unaware that Kit was their familiar, yet when familiars were part of the story previously in Pre-Witched, Phoebe implied that she knew Kit was their familiar by saying that she "wouldn't be able to look at him the same way" after dealing with Shadow, the familiar turned warlock. *The Bathroom seen when Phoebe appears in Pre-Witched, in the past when Piper and Leo are in the shower looks different. International Titles *'Italian: '''Crisi Matrimoniale (Marriage Crisis)'' * French: Au cœur des souvenirs (In the Middle of ''Memories) (To the Heart of the Memories)'' *'Czech:' Kočičí dům (Cat House) *'Slovak:' Mačací palác (Cat Palace) *'Russian:' Тайна талисмана talismana ( ) *'Spanish (Spain):' Casa Gatera (Cat House) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La casa de los gatos (The Cats' House) *'Serbian:' Macja Kuca *'German:' Katzenjammer (The Blues, verbatim: Cat Lament) *'Hungarian:' A macskák háza (The Cats' House) Photo Gallery Screen Caps 5x181.JPG 5x182.JPG 5x183.JPG 5x184.JPG 5x185.JPG 5x186.JPG 5x187.JPG 5x188.JPG 5x189.JPG 5x1810.JPG 5x1811.JPG 5x1812.JPG 5x1813.JPG 5x1814.JPG 5x1815.JPG 5x1816.JPG 5x1817.JPG 5x1818.JPG 5x1819.JPG 5x1820.JPG 5x1821.JPG 5x1822.JPG 5x1823.JPG 5x1824.JPG 5x1825.JPG 5x1826.JPG 5x1827.JPG 5x1828.JPG 5x1829.JPG 5x1830.JPG 5x1831.JPG 5x1832.JPG 5x1833.JPG 5x1834.JPG 5x1835.JPG 5x1836.JPG 5x1837.JPG 5x1838.JPG 5x1839.JPG 5x1840.JPG 5x1841.JPG 5x1842.JPG 5x1843.JPG 5x1844.JPG 5x1845.JPG 5x1846.JPG 5x1847.JPG 5x1848.JPG 5x1849.JPG 5x1850.JPG 5x1851.JPG 5x1852.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 5